Despedida de Soltera
by Lady-Cremisi93
Summary: ¿Que puede suceder entre las oraciones me caso mañana y Te amo? Muchas cosas creo yo, como que los planes cambien y los sentimientos se sinceren. Kagome tuvo que vivirlo y creo yo que le fue muy bien.


**Hola, este es un pequeño regalo para mis lectoras y lectores de casados y a quienes no lo leen y les gusta la pareja de SesshxKag los invito a leerla (: Tambien es un pequeño de animo a mi buena amiga Kame que ya comenzo una nueva etapa de su vida, animo chica lo lograras!**

**Simplemente se me ocurrio, en realidad era para utilizarlo en the vampire diaries pero se me pego mas con Inuyasha y aqui esta.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Kagome observaba con cuidado el vestido blanco perlado que se cernía en un paquete sobre su cama; sin duda era hermoso. Rin, Áyame y ella lo habían pasado bien en la pequeña fiesta que organizo Sango de despedida de soltera. Así es, se casaba con Inuyasha el sabado por la mañana. Eran las 10 pm del viernes, y ella se encontraba envuelta en una bata de seda color vino. Tomo la caja y la guardo en su armario, y en ese instante se sobresalto por el ruido del timbre. El estaba aquí, en su departamento. Salió y le abrió, este paso y camino hasta llegar a la habitación de ella; con Kagome pisándole los talones.

-Me caso mañana- dijo ella, y la oración parecía quemarle la garganta. Es que decírselo a él, era como restregárselo en la cara.

-Lo sé- Dijo él con su ronca y aterciopelada voz.

-Con tu hermano- Sentencio Kagome.

-También lo sé. Acabo de dejarlo arreglando su traje.- Sesshoumaru no parecía inmutarse ante las palabras de ella.

-Esto tiene que terminar Sesshoumaru, una vez casada debemos dejar de vernos. No quiero causar problemas entre Inuyasha y tú.

-Y no me digas que prefieres esa sosa despedida de soltera? Por favor cuando era niño nos divertíamos más.

Kagome no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada, y se volteo para verlo. Cada noche desde hace ya 2 meses, Sesshoumaru irrumpía en su departamento, para charlar. El único detalle era que ya ella no tenía el control de sus sentimientos, había aceptado el matrimonio porque ya tenían 6 años de novios, ella estaba segura de que ya para ninguno nada era lo mismo, habían dejado de amarse solo quedaba la costumbre . Pero su pequeño affaire con Sesshoumaru la hacía sentirse viva, se sentía completa con él.

Se acerco lentamente al rostro de él y con su mano acaricio levemente sus cabellos.

-Me gustan tus ojos- Dijo ella.

-Lo sé, todas las noches dices lo mismo.- Dijo sonriendo

-Ojala pudiera no decir la misma estupidez a diario verdad?- Dijo ella, sin poder ocultar un sonrojo de vergüenza, y es que los ojos de ambos eran iguales, pero expresaban cosas diferentes. Cuando había conocido a Sesshoumaru sus ojos eran en demasía fríos y escudriñadores; Ahora sus ojos le parecían cálidos y profundos, adorables.

-Me gusta escucharlo cada noche.- Y busco sus finos labios, rozándolos ligeramente. Sus alientos entrelazándose, embriagándolos.

Estaba prohibido este romance, y eso lo hacía más provocador, incitante. El era un hombre de ensueño, y aunque lo negara cada noche, estaba enamorada de él. De su cabello corto, de sus ojos reveladores, de sus fuertes músculos, de sus gestos arrogantes. Mientras estos pensamientos asaltaban su cabeza, sus labios se entreabrieron exhalando un halito de deseo que Sesshoumaru no dejaría pasar. Era como una invitación.

Sesshoumaru acepto la invitación gustoso y se hundió en esos delgados labios, objeto de su deseo. Comenzó a besarla lentamente, calmado, si esta era su única oportunidad de tenerla así, quería que fuese lento. Recordarla por el resto de la eternidad. El beso lento se torno rápido, y las manos antes inmóviles cobraron vida. Las de él estrechaban la pequeña cintura y las de ella se recargaban en los fuertes hombros. El fuego y la pasión los consumía, y poco a poco lo fueron exteriorizando por medio de la batalla que jugaban sus lenguas. Poco a poco fue deslizando los tirantes de la bata y esta callo sin más preaviso enredándose en los talones de Kagome. Sus grandes manos acariciaban los hombros de ella, maravillándose con tan suave piel. De pronto su boca no solo exploraba sus labios, también su cuello.

Recorría con la punta de la lengua la clavícula de Kagome, succionaba la nívea piel y ella suspiraba sonoramente. Ambos estaban disfrutando el juego previo; él se saco su camiseta y la abrazo posesivamente, rozando piel con piel, un abrazo cálido, terso, perfecto.

-Esto está mal, Sessh.- Susurro Kagome, mientras sus manos viajaban hacia la musculosa espalda.

-Lo sé, tómalo como tu despedida de soltera.- Bajo del delicioso cuello de ella, al valle entre sus senos.

Kagome gimió sonoramente cuando lo sintió respirar allí, justo allí y su piel se erizo, Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar un delicado pecho, eran de tamaño perfecto, tan suaves y tiernos, con un pezón y aureola rosa claro, alternaba mientras masajeaba uno y lamia otro dejando una pequeña estela brillante en cada uno. Se deshizo de sus estorbosos pantalones y de una vez se llevo consigo el calzoncillo. Su erección lucia fantástica. Kagome quedo absorta, y sin pensarlo mucho su mano se dirigió a su hombría. Sesshoumaru soltó un ronco gemido y quito su mano de allí, la beso de manera apasionada y voraz, y poco a poco fueron cayendo en el lecho.

Sesshoumaru acaricio la entrada de Kagome y la sintió húmeda y caliente, deslizo su miembro lentamente y por fin supo que tan cálida era la gloria. Comenzó un movimiento suave, mientras besaba sus labios, la escuchaba gemir bajito, y su cuerpo grácil y menudo amoldaba perfectamente con el alto y musculoso de él. El ritmo de las embestidas fue aumentando, los gemidos también y es que el placer se podía palpar.

Una capa fina de sudor acariciaba ambos cuerpos, humedecía ambas pieles. Más besos, más gemidos, y luego con unas frenéticas arremetidas ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Fue asombroso, gratificante. Cuando las respiraciones se calmaron un poco, y la temperatura del ambiente comenzaba a hacerse notar, Sesshoumaru tomo la cobija a los pies del colchón y abrazo el fino cuerpo que estaba a su lado, colocándola en su pecho. Acariciaba sus cabellos negros suavemente y besaba su coronilla.

-Te amo.- No lo pensó, simplemente salió. Y es que así era, la amaba. Ella era la mujer que él siempre había deseado. Tenía 6 años envidiándosela a su hermano menor. Y desde hace 3 meses que se comprometieron estaba loco por que ella cambiara de opinión. Haría cualquier cosa por ella.- Ya sé lo que es hacer el amor.

-Yo también te amo Sessh.- Ella estaba comenzando a reconsiderar la idea de casarse, estaba enamorada de ese indiferente mirada desde hace como 1 año, simplemente a veces nos da miedo dar ese primer paso y cuando ya lo queremos dar, es un poco tarde.

-Sabes que pensé la primera vez que te vi?- Dijo él mientras dibujaba corazones con la yema de su dedo en la espalda de ella.

-Que era muy tonta para tener 20 años?- Y sonrió

-Que eras demasiado bella para estar con él.

-Ojala nos hubiésemos conocido antes, y entonces me estaría casando con el amor de mi vida mañana en la mañana.- Kagome soltó un sollozo pequeño.

-Oye Princesa no llores, todavía hay solución. Mañana hablamos de eso si? Descansa.

Durmieron abrazados, con la respiración acompasada. A las 7 de la mañana la alarma del reloj de mesa los despertó.

-Buenos Días Bonita, hoy es el día mas feliz para ti.- Sesshoumaru hablaba con un tono aterciopelado.- Y por lo tanto debo irme para que te arregles, tengo dos cosas para ti.- Se removió en la cama y busco su pantalón, de allí saco una pequeña bolsita de tela aterciopelada verde esmeralda. La bolsita contenía una pulsera de plata fina, y un colgante en forma de lágrima. Muy fino.- Esta pulsera es una especie de regalo-trampa. Me explico, la colocare en tu mano, si decides casarte tendrás algo prestado pues tendrás que devolvérmela y si no, estaré esperándote en el jardín de la cuadra siguiente a la iglesia, si el que se llama Lagrima de Luna.

Kagome sonrió y le pareció un gesto tierno, lo beso suavemente y antes de sucumbir a una ronda de amor matutino recordó que tenía que ducharse, depilarse, maquillarse y peinarse, sin mencionar estar en la iglesia puntual.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, o notaran mi ausencia.- Ya sabes, estaré esperando por ti. No te preocupes por nada, el lo entenderá.- Y sin más se levanto, se vistió y se fue en su moto.

Kagome se levanto después aun ensimismada en su noche anterior, había sido simplemente maravillosa, mientras se duchaba se reprendía mentalmente el desear que así fueran todas las noches de su vida, se casaba con su hermano en un par de horas.

Se miro al espejo luego de bañarse, envuelta en su toalla rosa, lucia tan feliz después de escuchar ese te amo de parte de él, era simplemente un buen sueño. Su sueño.

Comenzó a maquillarse tenuemente, y a pensar tantas cosas. Le había sido infiel a su futuro esposo, estaba enamorada de su cuñado, habían hecho el amor sin cuidarse, que diría la gente? Y si estaba embarazada? No podría hacerle eso a Inuyasha ni a Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha había sido parte de su vida mucho tiempo, seis años para ser exactos. Habían pasado muchas pruebas y cosas juntos, pero realmente eso era suficiente para mantener un matrimonio duradero? Si ya no había chispa ni nada porque casarse? Es que había una ley que expresara que luego de salir más de dos años era necesario casarse?

El peinado estaba listo, un moño bajo sujetado con una horquilla de brillantes transparentes, su vestido en perfecta colocación, era sencillo, blanco, ajustado a su busto y en campana debajo, era fresco y primaveral, sus sandalias blancas sin tiras, y unos pequeños zarcillos de brillantes transparentes, sinceramente su vestuario iba de acuerdo a la pulserita que le había regalado su amante bandido. Sonrió con melancolía, extrañaría sus miradas inquisidoras, su tono aterciopelado y atigrado, su olor tan característico, tan varonil, su manera de ser rebelde, sus conversaciones hasta altas horas de la noche, sus detalles tan sencillos. Lo extrañaría a él, seria la Sra. Taisho, pero no del Taisho que amaba con una irremediable locura. Si tan solo se hubiesen conocido antes, si tan solo hubiese visto esos ojos ámbares primero.

El timbre sonó, su hermano mayor había venido por ella, se fue hacia la puerta y lo abrazo, el sabia como se sentía.

-Si lo amas no te cases, se feliz.- Dijo Sota, él quería a su hermana, era la figura paterna que ella había tenido.

-Y mama? E Inuyasha?- Los ojos de Kagome comenzaban a anegarse en llanto.

-Mama quiere que seas feliz, y para Inuyasha es mejor que lo dejes a que pasen un tiempo indeterminado siendo infelices, viviendo una mentira y que luego tengan que llevar a cuestas un divorcio que pudieron ahorrarse.

-Te adoro hermano.

Y diciendo esto, bajaron y subieron al modesto carro de este, su madre le dio un ramillete de flores, lirios y tulipanes. Era bello.

Llegaron a la iglesia y sin poder evitarlo cuando bajo observo el trecho hacia el parque. Pudo ver la moto de él, pero no a él. Espero la marcha nupcial, y entro con su hermano. Nerviosa y Confundida.

Alzo la mirada para comenzar con la marcha nupcial, lo vio. Allí estaba su prometido, era tan parecido a él, mas sin embargo no era él. El sonrió, lucia nervioso.

Llego al altar y la misa comenzó. El cura comenzó con sus lecturas y ella solo podía estar absorta en sus pensamientos, en sus deseos de correr.

-Inuyasha Taisho acepta como esposa a Kagome Higurashi para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza?

-Si acepto.- No titubeo, su voz fue firme.

- Kagome Higurashi acepta como esposo a Inuyasha Taisho para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza?

Abrió la boca y la voz no salió, lo vio a la cara y el lucia entre confundido y aliviado. Por una milésima de segundo el volteo hacia las damas de honor, allí estaba Kikyo Higurashi su prima, el se sonrojo y ella comprendió todo. Miro el colgante de su mano, y se perdió en sus ojos mieles.

-No, no acepto.- Se acerco a Inuyasha beso su frente, en medio de los murmullos escandalizados le susurro.- Sabes que es lo mejor, ve y se feliz. Hazla feliz.

-Se feliz tu también, lo mereces. El te ama.- Inuyasha lo sabía, siempre lo supo quizás.

Kagome bajo del altar, se quito las molestas sandalias y soltó su cabello, salió corriendo con una sonrisa magnifica. Su hermano se levanto y comenzó a aplaudir. Inuyasha se acerco a la dama de honor y la beso con mucho amor, el amor que profesaban sus ojos. Mientras que la pelinegra corría con el caliente suelo quemando sus delicados pies, llego a la moto y allí estaba él, recostado con dos cascos. La beso estrechando su fina cintura.

-Sabía que eras para mí. Puedes quedarte la pulsera.

-Solo lo hice por la pulsera, TE AMO.

-También TE AMO.

Kagome subió a la motocicleta y se coloco el casco, y así salieron de allí. El con unos jeans gastados, una camiseta blanca con su chaqueta y botas de cuero. Ella con un bellísimo traje de novia, y descalza. Se perdieron en una curva de la carretera. Nadie más supo de ellos, hasta pasar un par de años.

Sota recibió un e-mail de una dirección desconocida.

_Hola hermano, disculpa la perdida. Estoy bien, bueno estamos bien. Vivo en una cabaña en la montaña con Sesshoumaru. No me falta nada. Soy feliz como tú querías. Te amo hermano, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional._

_PD. Te adjunto una foto de mi familia, Sesshoumaru, el pequeño Iván y yo somos felices. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, dentro de una semana te debe estar llegando la invitación a mi boda soñada, debo decirte que llevamos una invitada de honor. Tengo 4 meses de embarazo. Serás tío por segunda vez. Mama ya lo debe saber._

Sota sonrió, y abrazo a su mujer. Todos tenían lo que merecían. Inuyasha estaba en plan de novios con su dama de honor, y ya casi no recordaba esa especial boda, aunque seguramente su hermana si recordaba su despedida de soltera. Esa chiquilla revoltosa.

Fin.

* * *

**Lo disfrutaron? Dejen su review, es el mejor pago y gratificacion para mi! ;D**

**Lady Cremisi. Los invito a leer mis demas fics.**


End file.
